


Starless Night

by KureKai_King



Series: Gang!TokiOto [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Death, Drugs, Enemies, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Romance, Gangs, Guns, Knives, M/M, Mixed Relationships, Murder, OOC, Past Relationships, Rivalry, Sexual Content, Siblings, Slow Burn, Smoking, Strippers, Swearing, Tags to be added, Territory, Violence, fake lovers, gang bases, hook ups, references, strip club, traitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: The Black Orchids and the White Devils have been rival gangs in the city for as long as any member can remember. Each has gained and lost recruits, territory, you name it. They put distance between them, but even that doesn't begin to stop the endless taunting and rebellious acts. Riling each other up seems to be their favourite game to play.Otoya Ittoki is the right-hand "lover" of the Black Orchids leader, Ranmaru Kurosaki. He's foul-mouthed, guided by his need for sexual attention (though he would never genuinely admit to being desperate) and definitely likes to play dirty when it comes to his victims. Too bad he absolutely loves living this kind of lifestyle.Tokiya Ichinose, on the other hand, is the newest member of the White Devils run by their leader, Camus. He's new to the game they call life, but he's determined to make the most of it. With no exact reason of even joining a gang other than curiosity from how some of the other half live, Tokiya knows he's bound to find it a little harder than most to fit in.When the two cross paths, all sorts of hell begins to break loose.





	1. A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Long-awaited and definitely something I have never tried writing before, so we'll just see how this goes, eh? Please make sure to check the tags for anything you may not like and if there is then I suggest turning away and keeping your eyes as innocent as possible. We're dealing with gang rivalry and this is just the first book of the whole trilogy I plan to finish someday, so be advised that things are going to get messy here and there. This is an AU so there's bound to be some definite OOCness here, just as a precaution if you don't like that either.
> 
> For those of you still sticking around, I hope you enjoy this ^^ And any support I get (kudos, comments, etc.) is very much appreciated and I will give you as much of this until you get sick and tired of it, hehe~

A young man scampered through the darkening streets of the city, his shadow flashing beneath street lights and the occasional splash of water sounded as he trampled through puddles formed from the constant rainfall of the day.

His hood was pulled up over his head, the material serving as meek protection to his head of bright red hair (now slightly dull in shade from the weather). The red and white parker was soft to begin with, and the water soaking into the fabric only softened its condition. But the man knew it would soon dry the moment he found a source of heat to lay it over or nearby. His white trainers would have to dry out as well.

He took a sharp turn from the current street to continue his route down an even darker alleyway with no hesitation for whatever could be awaiting him down there. The man was used to the streets, having navigated them time and time again and watching them change that he always knew them like the back of his hand. His memory of each corner and dead-end shifted as the workers would come and corner off certain areas, to which he would report to his friends so that they were aware also.

He soon started to slacken his pace, his sprinting slowing into a light jog before it came to a stop altogether as his journey through the alleyway took him to a dead end. A run-down building stood above him, the darkness of the night adding to its eerie nature.

The building had several broken and boarded up windows on the upper floors, and the front door was left ajar from where it’d been kicked at one time too many, as well as the rats having gotten their own go at it. But that was not the man’s destination.

Once he managed to catch his breath, the man started toward the stairs that sat at the front of the house, leading down into the basement (or guest apartment, he guessed it may have once been). It wasn’t much better than what the upstairs was like, but it had been tended to more. The warmth that hit him as he fished a key from his pocket and let himself in washed over him like the warm welcome it had always served to have been. Locking the door behind him and stuffing it back into his pocket, the man walked down the small, narrow, damp hall and gently kicked the other door open at the end.

He was greeted with quiet, aside from a couple of his friends who turned their heads up at his entrance. He flashed them a grin and kicked the door shut again, immediately flopping himself backward over the large L-corner sofa that took up most of the room with its greying white, patchy leather, reaching for the remote and switching on the TV as he hung upside down for a moment before shifting his parker off and flinging it over to where the radiator was.

“How was it out there?” asked the girl, a redhead like himself with bright violet eyes and reddened lips from her lipstick colouring. She sat with her legs crossed, filing her nails subtly.

The man grinned almost wickedly, feeling his sexual attraction flare up as he rolled his eyes over what she wore; the outfits she chose each day were most appropriate for the part-time stripper job she still had from when they had first met. She was a feisty woman, he’d no doubt about that.

“Man, gorgeous, you sure you wanna go out there? I bet you your next hookup I could get you feelin’ pretty wet right here, right now if you want it that bad tonight~”

She shook her head with a roll of her eyes before smirking at him, “That’s sweet of you but I’m fairly certain that one; that’s not even a real bet, and two; I don’t hear you willing to pay me for my services, darlin’”.

“Dang girl, you got me there, I guess,” he ran a hand through his drying hair and gave his head a good shake to make the girl squeal a little and glared in his direction as water splattered from his action. He chuckled and settled himself more comfortably on the sofa.

Their other companion sniggered from his place, amused by the scene playing out in front of him. His short blond hair and cerulean eyes were clipped back and closed on one side of his face, a classic white fedora hat gracing the top of his head; a signature accessory for any of his looks.

“Man, you can’t even get a stripper to sleep with you - _again_ \- you must be really out of it”.

“Shut your fucking mouth, Syo, or would you prefer it wrapped around my d-”

“O-kay!” The girl stood, hand instantly landing on her hip as she shifted most of her lightweight onto one leg, “I’m ready to go so you boys be good and don’t wait up,” blowing a mischievous kiss to them both, she picked up one of the many spare keys that were always left in a bowl on the dark, wooden sideboard, and exited the room with a soft slamming of the door.

“God, she can such a sensitive bitch,” Syo muttered before fishing into his pocket for something.

“You know she wanted to take me up on my offer, really. If she wasn’t working then she totally would’ve been in the back bouncing up and down on me like a kid on a bouncy castle~”

“Otoya, mate, just because you lost your virginity to her doesn’t mean Tomo has to be craving your sexual company. Just because the boss has been away for a few days and hasn’t been around to shove his own dick up your desperate ass, jeez”.

“Syo? I just wanna make a tiny little suggestion to you, right now”.

“Shoot”.

“Go fuck yourself, man”.

Syo snorted, “Cheers. Oi, where’s that lil’ brother of yours, eh? You leave him at the club today?”

“Yeah, decided it was best to. And just because I dumped your sorry ass doesn’t mean you can start gettin’ all cosy-like with him. I’m tryna keep him as pure as I can manage”.

“Oh yeah, that’s going well considering we’re part of a gang and you’re homeless aside from this dump of a base, and-”

“Alright, _alright, _I get it, brat,” Otoya spat, “Whatcha got over there, anyhow? Gonna share a joint?”

“What, the boss doesn’t let you share his personal supply of weed whenever he gets to fuck you? What a surprise, here,” he chucked a rolled-up joint and a lighter to Otoya, who caught them with ease and stuck the joint between his teeth, lighting up the other end and throwing the lighter back to Syo.

Otoya dragged in a deep breath before exhaling for what felt like a good, solid minute. Closing his eyes and kicking off his trainers, he let the smell of the drugs fill his nostrils and the effects tickle him to his lungs. So what if he was slowly killing himself this way; in his opinion, he didn’t have much to live for except getting a good fuck when he could and taking care of his little brother, Cecil, ever since their mother had swanned off to who-knows-where.

“You think the boss is gonna be back tonight?”

“Nah, you know how he is, he’ll come back, like, mid-afternoon tomorrow or the day after,” Otoya shrugged, turning his attention briefly to the TV before rolling his eyes as he took note of the current channel showing a police car chase type of program. _Look at those absolute amateurs. Ha! Stupid prick, you’d think if you’re tryna get away from the authorities then you wouldn’t turn the fucking indicators on. Pssh! Fucking loser…_

Otoya took a moment to yawn loudly, stretching his arms back behind his head, feeling his wrist joints click, his chest puffing out before he let his body relax again, “Oi, what’s the time, anyhow?”

“Gone eleven, mate, why?”

“Just wonderin’. You want me to take you home or…?”

Syo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “Since when the fuck were you ever the gentleman type?”

“What? I can be”.

“You literally tried to stop a girl from going to her job just because you realised what she was wearing and your dick decided to speak for you”.

“...Your point?”

“Fucking hell Otoya…,” Syo rolled his eyes up, slapping his hands over his face and muffling a soft groan, “I gotta get goin’ anyway, Kaoru will throw a fit otherwise. See ya tomorrow, buddy”.

“Yeah, yeah, see ya tomorrow, brat. Don’t forget to take a key and whatnot”.

“I’m not stupid, but gotcha”.

* * *

Otoya sat around watching the TV and finishing off the joint of weed Syo had given him before he decided it was time to actually let sleep win him over. He was used to falling asleep in the early hours of the morning rather than any sort of decent time of the night.

He pushed himself upright and switched off the TV, silence instantly covering the room. The lighting was dimmer now the light from the TV was gone, and only the small table lamp remained by the window. He huffed and went to turn that off also, before stripping himself down to just his boxers and grabbing a few cushions to use as a makeshift pillow. He always kept an extra on the floor beside him in case he couldn’t sleep straight away and needed some sexual tension relieved.

Otoya wouldn’t call himself desperate, he’d only claim that if a guy needed to get off to get some decent hours of sleep then he’d do just that.

Turned out that tonight was one of those nights.

Otoya lay flat on his back on the sofa, his cock clearly straining at its covering and the man soon had his hand wrapped around the base of the length, tilting his head back and picturing an image in his minds eye; Tomochika and her outfit from earlier would do nicely, since he swore he hadn’t felt turned on in any way until that sight.

His hand began to work itself along his cock, fingers tickling the sides as his palm rubbed against the underside. His thumb began to tease the head and he began to pant to himself as the pleasurable feeling increased bit by bit.

His panting gradually turned into sharp little gasps of air as he felt his cock swell as the process continued, knowing he was growing close to his release. His free hand had tangled itself in his hair, tugging at the wild style he kept it in. He imagined Tomochika talking dirty, whispering in his ear as her mostly naked body pressed against his own, his hands trailing over her like a bloodhound on a scent trail.

The more he imagined, the harder his grip became on himself, and his panting volume increased until finally, just as he imagined the girl soaking herself between her legs, did he reach his climax. His hand now somewhat sticky and his lungs desperately trying to drag air back into his body, Otoya chuckled to himself.

“One day I’ll have you just like that again, baby, you’ll see~ And then you’ll never wanna let any man touch you down that stupid club again~”

With a final chuckle, he lifted his hips to re-adjust his remaining clothing article and turned onto his side to free his back from the heat, closing his eyes properly and steadying out his breathing pattern, letting the sleep take him into subconsciousness.

* * *

Morning light filtered in through the flimsy blind, having Otoya wake with a groggy groan and a loud yawn as he stretched himself out for the day.

He sat up, ruffling his hair and his first move was to walk over to where he’d thrown his parker and check the pockets - the key hadn’t fallen out. Good.

After his check, and also noting that the parker had now fully dried, he shuffled onto the mini-fridge they kept handily plugged into one of the few sockets the room had to offer. Grabbing a beer can and snapping the top open, he glugged the beverage down greedily for a few seconds, thick swallows before taking a break to breathe and leave it on the table Syo had been sat at last night.

Leaning back against the sofa, Otoya yawned again and rolled his shoulders. _What to do today since Ranmaru isn’t around… I’m not desperate for a fuck just yet, though I could always go to Tomo’s workplace and catch a good show there until I have to pick up Cecil…_

He went to the sideboard and rifled through the drawer contents until he found some deodorant and then grabbed yesterday’s clothes, tugging them on and slipping his trainers and parker on over the top.

Grabbing the beer can, he swiftly finished its contents and headed out for the day, making sure to lock the front door before he lightly jogged up the concrete stairs and started going about his day as planned.

* * *

On his way to Tomochika’s strip club, _Club Frontier, _Otoya rounded a corner close to his gang’s turf border. He immediately clenched his jaw as he noticed two figures close on the other side and soon recognised them as member of the White Devils.

The White Devils were always a constant pain for Otoya’s gang, their long rivalry and feud between the gang leaders having sparked instant conflict whenever the two sides saw a glimpse of or heard a rumour about the other.

_Ren the Lone Wolf and Reiji the Traitor…,_ he had to stop the growl that threatened to rise from his throat else he wanted them both to notice his presence. Before they could turn their heads, he switched direction and took a small detour through a gap between two buildings, safely exposing himself on the other side and continuing on his way.

He wasn’t afraid of them, he’d have been more than happy to have started a fight and bring some entertainment for himself his way, but he knew the rules; never start a fight you don’t mean. Otoya had learnt that when Reiji had stupidly tried to take on Ranmaru after the two had ended their long-term relationship. Reiji had wanted Ranmaru to step down, but when Ranmaru had refused and Reiji had outed himself as having been a member of the White Devils all along, he’d been titled as Reiji the Traitor and Ranmaru had nearly killed the man had Tomochika and Cecil not talked him out of it.

Forcing the incident from his mind, Otoya soon reached _Club Frontier _and tutted as he pushed his way inside, the strobe lights flashing on the stage while several girls in scandalously skimpy outfits danced on the poles for the few men still left watching from the night. Clearly, they had no one else to roam their eyes over, but that wasn’t Otoya’s problem. Taking a seat at the far back, he looked around the place. He sort of admired the young guy who happened to own the place, and he may have been slightly jealous that someone younger than himself had basic free pick of all the girls here whenever he wanted. It was like someone stealing a dream you never knew you wanted.

It had been about a lazy five minutes before he spotted Tomochika. The lighting in the club gave him a much better view of what her outfit was and he pretended to be watching the current performers; legs crossed and arms laid on the side of his chair, one hand coming up to hide his lips behind a finger, making it look as if he was fairly interested.

“Sir, may I offer you a drink?” An almost shy, polite voice came from his side and he turned to see a small waitress cradling a notebook and pen to her chest, her shoulder-length pink hair was a dead giveaway as to who she was.

“Haruka, hun, I can’t be that unrecognisable, can I?” he smirked and chuckled as the realisation dawned on her and she bashfully apologised.

“I-I’m so sorry, Mr Ittoki! I-It’s been quite the long shift, my apologies for not recognising one of Tomo’s friends…”

“Aw, no worries, sweetheart. Anyways, since you offered, you don’t think you could go and grab my girl for me, could you? Thanks, dear”.

Haruka nodded and quickly rushed off to go and alert Tomochika of his presence. No sooner both girls returned, Tomochika not looking too happy to see him with an arm slung over Haruka’s shoulders.

“You couldn’t find another strip club to satisfy your needs today?” Tomochika clicked her tongue and Otoya clicked his own in dismissal.

“Nah, I needed to kill some time out in the city before I go pick up Cecil, that so bad, darlin’?”

“God, you’re such a dick. I feel sorry for your little brother, maybe he and Syo would be good together, huh?” Her smirk set off his earlier growl and he narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t fuck with me on that, Tomo, it won’t end well. Now, just c’mere and act like you wanna be with me for a while. Then, when I have to go pick up my brother, I’ll leave you be, that’s a promise”.

With an exaggerated sigh, Tomochika tapped Haruka’s shoulder, whispered something in her ear and once the pink-haired woman had gone off to continue her duties, the redhead took a seat in Otoya’s lap, hanging her arms around his neck.

Otoya chuckled, resting a hand on her thigh and tracing light circles with his fingertips, “Brings back memories, eh~?”

“Of course, you had alcohol to start your morning… Otoya, I love you, babe, but you gotta buck up and sort your life out. For Cecil’s sake if not your own”.

“There’s nothing to my life other than him and-”

“Being used as a personal sex toy for your gang leader? Sounds fun, who __wouldn’t __want that as their life?”

“Ranmaru’s there for me in exchange, neither of us are the bad guys in all this. We made an agreement and we’re sticking to it”.

“Just admit you’re Reiji’s replacement, except the boss will never actually love you. He’s using you just as much as you’re using him”.

“Those rumours aren’t true, you know that! He’s about the only man who can actually satisfy me. What about you, huh? Workin’ here and all”.

“I do it for the money. And since I started here, Haruka has become a good, close friend of mine. Or perhaps even more than a friend, catch my drift~?”

Otoya nearly choked on his own breath of air and coughed a little, hand on his chest, “Damn, is that why you won’t lay in my bed these days?”

“...You’re hopeless,” Tomochika shook her head and quickly kissed him on his cheek as another waitress walked by, “I only slept with you because you walked in here and we were strangers and that’s what I get paid for if I need it enough or it’s specifically requested; like how you did it just to lose your virginity. Now do you get it?”

Otoya just smirked before it slid into a toothed grin and he sniggered mostly to himself. Tomochika rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what he’d done the moment he’d found himself alone last night. Details weren’t needed.

“Aw, alright, baby, I’ll let you go. I have Ranmaru’s touch since I’m his personal plaything anyway, no worries”.

“Good job I wasn’t worried then, isn’t it?”

“You just tried giving me a life lesson!”

“I meant- …You know what, forget it. Like I said, you’re hopeless”.

Otoya continued to snigger and Tomochika continued to sit on him and occasionally made an affectionate gesture until Otoya checked the time (Tomochika nearly stopped him as part of their act before she caught herself) and the two parted ways, the club music still ringing in his ears as Otoya left the building.

Spending almost an hour and a half in there wasn’t so bad, was it?

* * *

The city was busier now, the traffic roaring from the roads and the beeping of the lights at crossings and various car horns from impatient drivers. Otoya scuffed his trainers a little as he walked, deciding to jump over a chain fence and take the route behind a row of local small businesses that he assumed made a decent income despite their small, competing sizes.

It didn’t take him long until he reached a housing system that he had long since left behind, voting to stay at their gang base instead (some called him crazy, but that was their opinion). Instead, he left his brother to live here and spend the nights. Cecil wasn’t nearly as bold as Otoya, so he kept him out of harms way as best he could manage. They’d almost been turned down a spot when the owners of the system had only a single room for them, but with a little flirting of persuasion on Otoya’s part, and insisting it was fine for them to just share the single bed, they got in.

Four years later, and Otoya moved out.

Letting himself into the foyer since the doors always opened at 9am sharp, Otoya soon located his brother discussing with one of the workers. The moment he was spotted though, Cecil politely abandoned his talk in exchange for lunging at Otoya and attacking him with one of the tightest hugs on the planet. Even though they were actually half-brothers, Otoya loved his younger sibling more than anyone else he’d ever met.

“Hey C, you good?”

“I’m great now that my big brother is here! I was just talking about further living arrangements”.

“Why? I keep paying them the rent when I’m able to, is there a problem?”

“N-Not at all! They were just getting curious like always, you know how that’s like, people ask you about what you do all the time”.

“Tch. Whatever, so long as they aren’t threatenin’ to make you homeless then I see no problem…for now. C’mon C, let’s head out for the day and I’ll return you before doors close for the night, as usual”.

“Okay! Are we meeting up with Syo again?”

Otoya resisted rolling his eyes; his little brother and his ex-boyfriend kept seemingly alarmingly too close for his personal liking, but so long as no funny business happened, he’d keep his temper on a leash. He simply nodded and the two of them left the building.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he could feel Cecil’s eyes roaming over him curiously as they walked, “What?” he half-snapped.

“Nothing! I was just trying to see if I could figure out what you’ve been up to since we parted ways yesterday. Anything interesting?”

“Got soaked in the rain, smoked some weed, jerked off to my mental image so I could sleep, woke up to throw a beer down my throat and then went to see Tomo at work to waste some time before I came to get your ass for the day. Satisfied?”

Cecil just sighed and Otoya knew he was shaking his head even though he couldn’t see him. He didn’t care though, just shrugged his shoulders in dismissal and continued on their way.

* * *

“So, what is it we’re doing today exactly?” Cecil asked, watching as Otoya sat on the railing that cornered off the local park.

“I’m waitin’ for some news. Information”.

“What for? I thought Ranmaru wasn’t back until tomorrow? Why can’t you just wait for him to give you something he learnt from his days away?”

“Because, _Cecil_, __I’ve been gettin’ impatient. My dear Ran-Ran did leave me in charge, after all…sorta,” he sighed, “Listen, I just want word on something about the White Devils is all. Something we can potentially use against them maybe, or we can toy with them and stir them up a bit. That’s always fun~”

“Well…I did hear something last night…”

Otoya tensed before leaning forward close to his brother’s face, “And that was…?”

“Err…I-I only heard some of the workers talking about it. Turns out there’s been some activity in the Black Orchids’ territory. Some guy was seen wearing a white wristband and with a skull and crossbones symbol on the side of his neck. That’s the mark of the White Devils, right?”

“You should know that by now but, ignoring that fact, you’re correct. So,” Otoya drew himself back and a wicked smirk slowly spread across his lips, “Someone’s been encroaching on our grounds while our leader has been away, huh? Ran-Ran won’t be happy to hear that - and my neck’s on the line for it if the problem becomes-…bigger… Cecil, I got it!”

Cecil jumped a little at Otoya’s outburst, “Wh-What is it? What are you gonna do? Oh you’re not going to start another fight, are you…?”

“No, no, we’re gonna do some spying instead. Any member of the White Devils knows not to cross onto our side, same as we never cross onto theirs, so, this guy must be either stupidly brave or…he’s a rookie. And you know what it means if the White Devils got a new recruit?”

“...They’re trying to outnumber us still?”

“...No, you fool,” Otoya reached out to try and swat at Cecil for his response but almost lost his balance and had to suddenly grip back onto the railing, “It means that I have a new plaything to enjoy toying with~”


	2. The Rookie Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiya's ready to join the White Devils and become an official member, but first, he has to truly prove himself in completing his rookie mission.

On the other side of the city, was the territory occupied by a rival gang known as the White Devils, run by their leader, Camus. The man currently sat at his desk in his more refined office at the gang base, flicking curiously through his papers before he sighed, removed the glasses that had sat upon his face and fixed his eyes on the man sat in the chair opposite him.

“Tokiya Ichinose, you have been a part of our little group for a few days now, have been shown our territory boundaries and know the names of our members. I think you’re about ready for our rookie mission. What do you say, are you up to becoming an official member of the White Devils?”

Tokiya sat back in his chair, his straightened posture imitating that of a soldier under command. He nodded affirmatively and the two shook hands as they stood to their feet. Tokiya had no true reason to be interested in joining a gang other than his curiosity. Some may say he had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but he never considered his wealth to be what defined him, and as far from the typical gangster stereotype as he was, he wanted to know their lifestyle in comparison to his upbringing.

“It would be my pleasure, Sir,” his voice sounding almost velvety and he noted the way Camus’ eyes had seemed to near enough sparkle whenever he spoke. He always knew his voice could draw people in, a blessing as it was made to be in his younger years. For it to work the same way on a gang leader though, was not something he had been expecting.

“Good. Well then, I’ll hand you over to Ren and Reiji and they’ll explain you the mission. And don’t worry, we put every one of our members through this little entrance exam if you’d prefer to call it something more sophisticated rather than rookie mission”.

“I do believe that fits my vocabulary more, Sir,” Tokiya dipped his head respectfully and left the room, closing the office door behind him and sighing in relief. It was just this task and then he was in for the ride, properly. The thrill tingled through him, and he only expected it to grow the more he lived among these types of people.

“Well heeey~ The newbie returned from the lion’s den unscathed~” Ren chuckled and Tokiya glanced to the side to meet his eyes, a mischievous glimmer in seas of blue. “So, what’s next on your agenda then, Icchi?”

“Icchi…?”

“Ren-Ren likes to nickname people~!”

“Ren-Ren…?”

“Bukky does it too! Nicknames are just great, aren’t they?”

Tokiya’s head was nearly spinning. _Nicknames are confusing, that’s for certain! Please let this be the craziest thing about me doing this whole gangster thing. Though I highly doubt that that’s going to be true… But from my first few days here, they’re certainly interesting people, to say the least,_ Tokiya chuckled in his head.

“So…both you and Ren call everyone nicknames?” he turned to Reiji and the brunet nodded with a gleeful grin.

“Most certainly! We have nicknames for, literally, everyone! Except for Satsuki…”

“Satsuki?” Tokiya questioned before Ren slapped a hand over Reiji’s mouth, catching Tokiya by surprise.

“Only people in the know, know about that name. Bukky just had a slip of the tongue just now, that’s all! Anyways, as I was asking; what did the Baron assign you to do?”

_Baron must be Ren’s nickname for Camus…noted,_ “He only said he wants you two to take me onto the entrance exam”.

“Oh, the rookie mission? No problemo~!” Ren let go of Reiji, shoving him aside a little. “I suppose he wants Bukky to come to test his loyalties again,” the ginger-haired man sighed.

“Why would he need to test Reiji’s loyalties…?”

“You ask too many questions, Tokki!” Reiji laughed and hung an arm around Tokiya’s shoulders, beginning to lead him out of the base with Ren following.

* * *

Tokiya followed Ren and Reiji through the streets of the city in silence, taking in his surroundings and making mental notes on certain things that happened to catch his eye. The two in front of him chatted to themselves as they walked, laughing and joking about things that Tokiya had yet to understand, or so he guessed.

They began to take to the backstreets the further they walked, the ground becoming more uneven and rugged. Trashcans having been kicked over and Tokiya tried his hardest not to grimace at the distasteful sights. This was potentially going to be his life now, he had to grin and bear it.

“How much further do we have to walk?” he asked, out of curiosity to see if he could guess what his test might be.

Ren looked back at him over his shoulder with a devilish smirk on his stupidly handsome face, “Not too far now, we’re just taking the long way around the back so we don’t get caught before your little trial can take place~”

“Oh, Ren-Ren, did you bring the supply he needs?” Reiji chirped with bright eyes and Ren nodded, “Oh good, I was worried for a second there!”

“Supply?”

“You’ll see soon enough, Icchi~ Don’t let your curiosity get the better of you though! If the Baron thinks you’re worthy enough to take the test and become an official member then you clearly have the potential of making a good addition to the White Devils~”

Tokiya’s memory reminded him of the way Camus had looked him over when they’d first met only a few days ago. Tokiya knew nobody he knew back at his estate would believe him if he told them his meeting with a gang leader (and had not resulted in his immediate death) had only happened simply because the two had blindly walked into one another and Tokiya had then reacted swiftly to pulling Camus out of the path of a drunk driver.

Whatever Camus had seen in him at that moment was still a mystery to Tokiya, himself, however, he had decided no to waste the opportunity he had been given from his chance meeting. At least he wasn’t being buried in the ground at his own funeral right now, he supposed.

The trio soon came to a halt after crossing a few streets and Tokiya felt his heartbeat quicken with a strange mix of emotions when he recognised they were at one of their borders.

“You…want me to cross into the territory of the Black Orchids, don’t you?” he asked, his voice tightening with uncertainty.

“Hahaaa~! He’s a smart one, Ren-Ren!”

“Not too difficult, huh? But, there’s something more we want you to so,” Ren then dug a hand into his pocket and handed over an envelope and an unbent wire paperclip.

Tokiya looked the items over with a frown, “Alright, what do I do with these?”

Reiji was almost bouncing from foot to foot as Ren went on to explain Tokiya’s task, “All you have to do is pick the lock on a motorcycle stationed at the back of _Cash Kingdom_ \- __it’s a casino around these parts - and drive it back to our base without getting caught, obviously. But, we require you leave that little letter in its place, just so the Black Orchids know who took their precious belonging”.

“...I see… So, basically, you just want me to steal a motorbike and let the owner know who did it? Won’t they just call the police and have me end up in jail? Some great addition I’d be to the White Devils then, huh?”

Ren chuckled heartily, “They won’t, but if anyone else happens to spot you and calls the old bill then we’ll take care of it. Wouldn’t be the first time, eh Bukky?”

“Definitely not!”

“Alright, if this is what gets me to be an official member of the White Devils then so be it, I’ll do it,” Tokiya’s tone was firm as he pocketed his given items and began walking toward the borderline. When he had crossed into the Black Orchids’ territory, he heard Ren and Reiji hastily make their exit back to a safety zone. So much for any backup, though he supposed that would defeat the purpose of his task.

* * *

Tokiya kept walking through the now somewhat rowdy streets, taking in his surroundings with as much detail engraving into his memory as he could. It was almost like a concrete jungle around the area, with people constantly coming and going from various buildings and the like. He spotted a few children playing in a park together, their joyous cries loud enough to earn passer-by glances accompanied by the roll of the eyes.

It wasn’t long until he finally came across the casino he was looking for; it wasn’t lit up like he imagined it would be at night, but it was still fairly lively inside from what he could grasp at a distance, and the size of the place was definitely undeniably impressive. Whoever owned it must be living in fortune, but he also wondered how often the members of the Black Orchids came here themselves.

If the motorbike he was looking for was usually parked around the back of the building, then he had a suspicion that at least one of the group took part in some amount of gambling. Every time someone from his own soon-to-be official group had mentioned their rival gang, his curiosity had peaked. The Black Orchids sounded like a small but interesting bunch, and Tokiya couldn’t personally wait to meet one or two of them. He knew he would, of course, he just didn’t know when.

Putting up his guard, Tokiya ventured across the street and slipped around behind the building, scanning the area and soon his rich blue gaze landed on what he was seeking.

It was a sleek looking vehicle with what he guessed was a recently done paint job (either that or the owner happened to take extra care with it). He almost felt scared to touch it, yet he rested a hand on one of the handles as he fished out the paperclip and began to pick at the lock on the chain tied around the front wheel. He kept his wits about him as he worked and before long he had it unlocked, the chain rattling as it fell onto the ground.

Tokiya felt his breath hitch in his throat slightly, again checking for any signs that someone was watching him. He decided to pull up the hood on the back of his jacket just in case anybody did walk by. It wasn’t the best way to conceal his identity, he knew, but right now he had little options.

Rising to his feet, Tokiya dropped the envelope against the curb as he managed to start the engine and rumble the motorbike to life, gently easing it out of its parking space and turning it to face the main path of the road. Hoisting himself into the seat and getting a grip on things as briefly as he had the time to do so, he soon set off to return to the White Devils’ territory and earn his place by completing his said task. 

* * *

It was not, however, as smooth sailing as he would've liked. He felt ever cautious about being watched and kept his head so low that he almost didn’t see someone jump out into the road, hastily swerving around them and wincing inwardly as an angry shout followed him into the air. He checked the mirror at his side and caught a glimpse of red hair with a fist raised.

Tokiya wasted no time in getting back to Camus’ base.

* * *

Parking the motorbike in an alley at the side of the White Devils’ base, Tokiya took down his jacket hood and wiped the sweat from his brow, running his fingers through his hair. His heart was pounding, but he had done it. He had completed his task.

Clapping caught his attention and he turned to see Ren and Camus already there to greet him, both of them looking exceptionally pleased.

“Well done on the job, Icchi!” Ren was grinning nearly from ear to ear, “Ran-chan won’t know what hit him! And oh~ Ikki will most certainly be in some trouble too~”

Tokiya frowned and Camus went on to explain, “Ranmaru is the leader of the Black Orchids, the motorcycle is his property. “Ikki” would be more formally known as Ittoki, Ranmaru’s right-hand man and…whatever else may be happening between those two. Ittoki is protective of his position, and he’s done well to not let himself slip ranks. Ranmaru trusts him the most out of all his members, that much I do know”.

“You…you just had me steal the property of a gang leader? For a rookie mission?! I’m…baffled, to say the least, Sir”.

“Doesn’t matter now, so long as no one got a good look at you, you should be safe from being targeted by them. We’ll hand it back to him, don’t you worry, we just want to rile them up a little bit. Have to amuse ourselves somehow”.

Tokiya shook his head mostly to himself and felt Ren clap him on the back between his shoulder blades, but his sudden thoughts distracted him from whatever the other was saying as they led him inside, _What if that guy I almost ran over was one of the Black Orchids? I don’t think there was time for him to get a look at me, he just seemed angry about it, although it was his own fault for coming out of nowhere into the middle of the road like that. Some people literally do have death wishes, don’t they? _


	3. Ranmaru's Return

To say Otoya was fuming was an understatement; he was well and truly pissed. If he ever got a hold of that crazy, stupid biker then he was going to punch him right between the eyes at least thrice. His eye twitched as he raised a fist and shouted after the guy, ranting and raving even when the stranger was no longer in earshot or his line of vision.

“I SWEAR TO THE MANY SKIES ABOVE, WE EVER CROSS PATHS AGAIN AND YOU’LL BE SORRY!! I’LL CUT YOU, YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!! YOU’LL SEE!! I’M NOT SOMEONE YOU CAN JUST GET RID OF EASILY YOU KNOW!!”

“Otoya, I don’t think we should be drawing attention to ourselves- Are you alright?” Cecil asked, following his brother not shortly after the incident had passed.

“DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?! YOUR DEAR BIG BROTHER WAS ALMOST KILLED AND WHERE WERE YOU?!”

Cecil winced and it gave Otoya a strange tingle of satisfaction amidst his raging, “Sorry, I stumbled over a stray cat while we took that tiny shortcut. A-Anyway, what happened? What do you mean you were almost killed?” he gasped, “Are there White Devils on our territory?! B-Because they surely know you well, Otoya, it’s not like they wouldn’t…” he couldn’t finish the words. The idea of losing his brother scared him, and Otoya knew that all too well.

The redhead sighed roughly, shaking his head as he began to calm himself down. It wasn’t Cecil’s fault. But neither was it his own. That biker jerk would just have to watch his back. Otoya may not have seen much, but he had trained himself in the arts of the street, and even the tiniest detail about someone could be remembered and help him identify them later on. Dark blue eyes… Eyes the colour of the oceans at night, and a jawline that almost made Otoya weak at the knees. If he hadn’t nearly killed him, Otoya wouldn’t hesitate to say the jerk was definitely attractive.

But no one compared to his dear Ranmaru, of course. The gang leader who had given him a home and a true purpose - despite how many people just labelled him a fuck toy and nothing more.

“...Otoya? Um…this is Ranmaru’s casino, right?”

Drawing from his thoughts, Otoya scanned the area and spotted the large casino building a few steps away. His eyes brightened at seeing it, and his mind became filled with some of his favourite late-night memories. It was definitely high on his list of favourite hookup locations; Ranmaru certainly knew how to treat someone right with what he could do.

_Reiji the Traitor was a stupid fool to give himself away like he did. But I have exactly what I want; a life that manages to treat me good, company that always have my back, and the best dick in town frequently pleasuring my body~ Everyone’s a fool! _

“Huh?” Something caught his eye in the car park and, without looking for oncoming traffic, Otoya ran across the road and snatched up the white envelope that lay on the reserved sign. He moved his thumb aside to read the address and a low, fierce growl erupted from his throat, startling his companion.

“O-Otoya, what is-!”

“THOSE FILTHY LITTLE BASTARDS HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!”

Cecil snuck a look at the envelope and shrunk his head down to his shoulders. Of course, something like this would anger not just Otoya, but the entirety of the Black Orchids.

“We should get back…leave this on Ranmaru’s desk, right?”

“...Right…” Otoya was still raging, as his voice gave him away, but he slipped the envelope in one of Cecil’s inside pockets on his jacket. Patting he area with a sly smirk, Otoya stuffed his hands in his own pockets and gave a long exhale.

* * *

“Would you quit drinking those cans for just a second, please?” Masato, the final remember of the Black Orchids, received a harsh glare from Otoya as he deliberately tilted his head back, gulping down as much drink as he could in a single breath.

“He’s pissed, and you know how he is when he’s pissed,” Tomochika sat on the back of the sofa where Otoya was, idly threading some of his red hair through her fingers.

Syo scoffed from his usual place at their old table where he’d sat the previous night before his departure, “Maybe you should use your charm and sex him up a little then~”

Tomochika grabbed one of Otoya’s empty cans and aimed it at Syo’s head, only just missing and having it clank against the wall behind him, “God, I hate men!”

Otoya paid them no mind, he kept drinking can after can. Cecil sat uncomfortably next to him, shifting in his seat every so often. Whatever. Otoya was thinking. Thinking of a revenge plot. And then something occurred to him. If the motorcycle had been parked behind the casino, then that would mean…

“Ranmaru’s back,” his voice low and almost monotone, but it caught everyone’s ears and several pairs of eyes were on him in an instant. He drew his current can away from his lips and a wicked smirk was in place, “Our dear leader has returned, and although that means I am no longer in charge, it does mean that we’re going to be able to spill some sickly sweet White Devils blood for pulling their stupid little stunt. Are you guys in agreement?”

“But won’t Ranmaru just beat your ass since you literally watched the bike be stolen from right under your nose?” Syo tilted his head and his cerulean eyes glittered with amusement at the thought of what Otoya’s punishment would be.

“But we didn’t know!” Cecil cut in to defend his brother, “The guy who stole it almost hit Otoya with the bike, even! We didn’t realise until we found the envelope…”

Said envelope had been sitting on the desk in the backroom since Otoya and Cecil had arrived back; Ranmaru’s office. Usually, only Ranmaru and Otoya were allowed in there, for reports on anything happening in their territory, or mostly for the two’s sexual acts (which was, personally, Otoya’s favourite reason for being in there). Of course, Reiji the Traitor had had access to the room before Otoya, and he had forever been bitter about it.

“Will Ranmaru see it that way though? He might go easy on you, Cecil, since you’re only reason for being here is your brother. But, Otoya? We all know what happened to-”

“Reiji the Traitor was a manipulative liar!” Otoya snapped at Masato, slamming his can on the coffee table in front of him with a growl, “I am _ nothing _ like _ that!” _

“Of course not, I didn’t mean to-”

“Then why make the comparison?!”

Masato didn’t have an answer for that. Otoya snorted after a few moments of silence and Tomochika moved to place herself on his lap, an arm laying around his shoulders and pulling his head to rest gently on her own. The whole group felt at a loss for words. A heavy, threatening tension in the air.

* * *

The sound of a key in the door echoed down to the room from the hallway and breaths immediately hitched as heavy footsteps drew closer to their destination. Ranmaru was home.

The tall, spiky silver-haired man with heterochromia stood in the doorway and snapped his fingers when he immediately caught Otoya’s eye, “Ittoki. Office. Now”.

Surname calls never signalled anything good. Tomochika gave him a kiss to his cheek as she removed herself from his lap, and Otoya stood, dragging himself into Ranmaru’s office, where the said leader followed and slammed the door shut, blocking out the two of them for the remainder of the gang.

Ranmaru flicked a glance to the envelope on his desk and tutted in distaste as he sat down in his chair, snapping his fingers again to the other chair on the other side. Otoya took his ordered seat and kept his head low, hands stuffed in the pockets of his parka.

“You know why you’re in here, so don’t fuck with me - literally. You also know how much that motorcycle means to me, Ittoki”.

“...I didn’t know you were back in town yet…Sir…”

“Did you see who took it?”

“No, Sir. I didn’t,” _ Aside from the gorgeous blue eyes he had…I bet he has an incredibly sexy body beneath all those clothes, too. If only he’d chosen us instead of Camus’ little posse. I’d show him a good time, for definite~ _

A sharp snap from Ranmaru brought him back to attention, “Otoya!” Ranmaru’s frown relaxed only a tiny bit, “You’re absolutely certain you didn’t see which one of them it was? Not even the slightest feature?”

“...Blue eyes. That’s…that’s all I noticed,” Which wasn’t a lie, and Ranmaru knew of his little secret talent of super quick observation. There was no getting out of this little interrogation even if he tried.

Ranmaru’s reply came in the form of a sigh, “That could be anyone…they might even have a newbie in their team…,” Otoya stayed quiet before Ranmaru pat his lap and Otoya’s lips quirked up into a small, hopeful smile as he got up and moved around to slide himself over onto Ranmaru’s lap. Ranmaru leaned forward and whispered in his ear as his large hands curled onto either side of Otoya’s waist and he knew he was going to have an erection any second now if he stayed like this (not that he’d mind all that much), “You’re my most loyal member, I gave you the right-hand position for good reason. You know that, don’t you, Otoya~?”

Otoya swallowed in a half-gulp, feeling his trousers grow tight against his crotch, “Yes sir~…” he whispered, a light shudder tickling down his spine.

Ranmaru’s hands began to trail over more of his body, pushing his parka off onto the floor and kicking it gently underneath the desk. His shirt was lifted next, riding up and stopping at his chest, a hand came back up to yank down his collar, exposing the collarbone beneath and soon Ranmaru’s lips kissed roughly along the exposed area, inflicting short, sharp gasps of air from Otoya’s mouth as the silver-haired leader sucked and nipped at the skin.

Not having much control over how weak he always got for his leader, Otoya reached up and tangled his fingers in silver locks, eyes closing as his breathing turned more into panting and Ranmaru had every right to start calling him his bitch because Otoya would never disagree with the man.

They weren’t in love. They weren’t really lovers, as such. They used one another to relieve tension from situations. Otoya was as loyal as they came, and he would not hesitate before handing his body over to Ranmaru Kurosaki.

A growl emitted from Ranmaru when a short rap came to the office door and Otoya was made to put a distance between them and he half-pouted as he attempted to straighten out his shirt. Now he was just going to feel uncomfortable until he found himself sleeping with someone; whether it be Ranmaru or some other poor soul he decided to use without a care.

“What is it?” Ranmaru called, voice strained from his earlier anger. Otoya felt quite thankful that he hadn’t completely blown up at him. He secretly smirked at a brief memory of Reiji the Traitor receiving such harsh words. Served the dirty little rat right.

Positioning himself to lay against Ranmaru comfortably and pull his arm over himself much like a child, he locked his eye on the door as Syo entered with Cecil peeking over his shoulder. Otoya took the chance to piss his fellow member and ex-boyfriend off before anyone else could speak.

“He’s probably jealous, Ran. He just wants me to be his again so badly that he can’t bear the thought of us being so intimate together and just had to interrupt our time alone~… But no worries, Sir, I would never go back to having such a useless, _ limp-dicked _little boy fuck me~ Not when I have such a strong, handsome, fearless man to give me everything I desire~”

Syo scowled much to Otoya’s disappointment, but he felt his pride swell a tiny bit when he saw Ranmaru’s lips quirk upward for a brief second or two. Syo tutted and rolled his eyes before shaking his head at Cecil, “Well Otoya, if you and the Boss are so busy tangled up together then I’m gonna take your li’l bro out for a spot of lunch~ See you later and don’t wait up~”

Otoya’s turn to growl as Syo dragged his brother away but Ranmaru suddenly had him pinned to the desk as he started to move away to follow him.

“I don’t think I can let you go anywhere in your current state, my dear Otoya~,” Ranmaru’s voice had dropped back to it’s husky whisper that had Otoya shuddering all over again, “Syo won’t do anything indecent to your precious little brother, you know that,” a fingertip trailed down his jawline and the redhead’s eyes became glassy as lust took over once more, “Won’t you be a good boy for me and help me pleasure the both of us~?”

Otoya nodded with a pleased yet clearly submissive whimper. Clothes were soon being torn from each other’s bodies, nails digging into spaces between shoulder blades and the dip of hipbones. Panting accumulated in the air from both parties, the sound of creaking wood and soft, pleasurable cries of each other’s names.

Ranmaru’s hips rocked eagerly into Otoya’s, the redhead throwing his head back as the desk shifted with fierce vibrations beneath him. He clawed a secure grip into Ranmaru as the man thrusted harder and harder into him with each passing second. There was bearly any room to breathe properly whenever this act of sexual nature developed between them, but Otoya wouldn’t have it any other way.

The way Ranmaru positioned him, held him, touched him, it was all welcome. His body may be screaming from the pain of the aftermath, but right now it began to shimmer and shine with the increasingly light sheen of sweat, the heat of their bodies and their movements pressing more and more lustful sounds from his throat.

But Ranmaru wouldn’t finish with him so easily. Before he could recover from the welcome intrusion of Ranmaru’s fluids flowing and building up inside him, he was knelt on the floor, his legs no longer able to support him, and his lips were draped over Ranmaru’s bare crotch. He drank hungrily as the extra spurts trickled down his throat, then pulling back and lapping like an excited puppy at the tip of his leader’s cock.

When he was done, he looked up through his eyelashes, his body still glistening while his mouth hung open with desperate panting. He rested his cheek on Ranmaru’s knee, closing his eyes with a soft, exhausted purr as the man’s fingers stroked his head.

“There~… That feels better, now, doesn’t it, Otoya~?”

"Y…Yes… Yes, Sir… It’s the best feeling in the world, Sir~…”

Ranmaru chuckled and Otoya smiled. His eyes shot open for a brief moment when he saw a flicker of memory of those gorgeous dark ocean blue eyes from the motorcycle thief. His heart quickened a bit and he subtly clutched at his shirt as if almost protecting the area from such eyes.

Ranmaru soon had Otoya’s naked body slumped against his own, exhausted from sex and the leader held his right-hand man close and tight. Otoya nuzzled him lightly from his sleepily state, but neither made an attempt to move. For now, they could doze off and regain their spent energy, and when recovered, they would begin to make a plan on how to deal with the White Devils and their new crew member.


	4. A Visit

A few days had passed since Tokiya’s rookie mission, and there had still been no word from the Black Orchids about the stolen motorcycle. Tokiya didn’t sleep easy at night, though. The thought of some cruel being coming at him and ending his life in one swift motion plagued his mind and he supposed this is what he would just have to buck up and get used to. Having your life threatened at every step you took.

He kept thinking about the young man he’d almost hit and the curses that had been thrown at him soon after. He’d soon learnt who he was; Otoya Ittoki. Second in command of the Black Orchids. Just his luck. He had a feeling that if Otoya ever got his hands on him, then Tokiya would be dead before he could even open his mouth and try talking his way out. He knew he had a way with words, it was almost like a gift from God.

But, an arrival soon came to the White Devils.

Reiji came running into the base one afternoon, panting so hard he had to pause to catch his breath, but there was a sharp knocking at the door before he could even begin to explain what had set him into such a panic. Tokiya watched as the group stood still and silent before the knocking became a more irritated rapping.

“Reiji? Who is it?” Ai, Camus’ second in command, whispered and Reiji simply held up his hand with his forefinger and thumb shaping into an ‘O’. Ai nodded slowly before silently moving closer to the door.

Everyone tensed at Reiji’s answer, but soon they were taking up positions around the room as if there had been no bother to their day. Ai answered the door and was thrown back as Otoya himself barged past, an incredibly pissed look on his face and a fury blazing in his eyes.

“You bastards have a lot to answer for,” he growled and his eyes landed on Tokiya - sending a chill through him - before scanning the room again.

A laugh sounded up from Ren just as Camus himself came into the room from his own private one. The White Devils leader kept his guard up and made no attempt to show any sign of weakness or fear when Otoya started to prowl around him.

“To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Ittoki?” Even his voice was calm and collected as always (unless he was giving his more rowdy members a stern telling off).

“You know exactly what I want. So hand it over, Camus, and none of your pathetic little rag-tag lowlife bunch gets hurt”.

“Ah, so the ever so loyal dog has come to finally fetch the bone for his master~? What a good boy you are for dear ol’ Ranmaru~”

“Shut your mouth!”

Tokiya could barely believe it, someone from a rival gang speaking to his leader in such a way and without so much as a slight care for any consequences. He watched the exchange closely from his space at the table beside Ren and across from Natsuki.

“Ran-chan probably hasn’t fucked him as punishment for letting us get away with the bike,” Ren whispered in Tokiya’s ear and he couldn’t help but slightly grimace at the thought. Was that was the Black Orchids were like? Hearing Reiji talk about his time there the other day hadn’t seem much different from how he’d watched the White Devils perform - a bit more ruthless, sure, but more or less the same. Ren then smirked, “But then again, getting a fucking from Ran-chan is probably the best reward he’s ever received in his life”.

Tokiya shuddered and suddenly felt Otoya’s eyes on him again. He averted his eyes before hearing the rival gang member growl, displeased. He knew Tokiya had taken the motorbike. Maybe he hadn’t been as quick and discreet with himself as he originally thought.

That’s when Tokiya noticed the bulge in Otoya’s pocket and it took everything he had in him not to suddenly gasp and look spooked. There was definitely a gun hidden in there. No doubt it was already probably locked and loaded so Otoya could make a quickfire if he felt threatened enough. Otoya’s leg was dead still, but Tokiya could see his hand fidgeting in his jacket pocket instead. He was itching to pull out the weapon if nobody was going to take him seriously.

Otoya tsked lightly in disgust and strode closer to Camus, walking right up to him and lifting his stature so he was right in Camus’ face, a sickening grin gracing his smile. A dangerous game, but Tokiya guessed this man had more than enough experience.

“You think you’re so good at this, don’t you, Camus?” Otoya hissed, “Well listen here. Ranmaru is gonna own the entirety of this godforsaken city someday. Every bit of land will be Black Orchids’ turf. We’ll be driving you out and moving in more numbers than you’d ever even dare to imagine. Because unlike you White Devils, we actually work for what we’re given”.

“Yeah, I bet you work yourself _ real _good at anything to get given another ride on your precious leader’s dick, huh, Ikki?” Ren spoke up then and Tokiya had to press himself against the wall in mild fear of the look in the Black Orchids’ member’s eyes.

“You. _ Shut. Up. Now,” _He even started to lunge for Ren and a fight would’ve broken out between the two of them had Camus not grabbed Otoya from under his arm and forcefully twisted it, making the redhead wince loudly and grit his teeth in pain.

Tokiya mentally winced himself. He watched as Otoya ripped himself from Camus’ grip and stumbled to catch himself from tripping over. A low rumble was coming from him and Tokiya couldn’t suppress the shiver that tickled down along his spine.

“Now, before things get messy, I suggest you take the bike and leave, Ittoki. Wouldn’t want to anger Ranmaru even further now, would we?”

Otoya snarled and there was a pure evil glint in his crimson eyes. He touched his arm where it had been twisted and quickly clamped his jaw shut as he let the pain subside best it could, “Just wait ‘til Ranmaru hears about your “gentle handling” of me. Then you’ll be sorry. And I just hope I’m there for when the day arrives where he finally snaps and rips you and your pathetic little gang apart”.

With one more spine-tingling look in Tokiya’s direction, the Black Orchids’ member left their base with a slam of the door and all was silent aside from the faint rumble of the motorbike driving away back to its rightful owner.

_ If he ever finds me alone then I am as good as dead…_

* * *

Tokiya swore he was going to send himself into madness. Otoya had been plaguing his thoughts more often than before since his visit to reclaim Ranmaru’s motorcycle. Sometimes he had woken Ren by having the man be in his nightmares, making up an excuse that he was just uncomfortable sleeping at times. Tokiya knew he wouldn’t have a choice but to run into Otoya again someday, but he only hoped it wouldn’t be too soon. The man admittedly frightened him, clearly having been raised entirely differently from Tokiya himself.

They were so different and yet Tokiya felt strangely connected to him for some reason. Whether it be sue to the fear Otoya had now set inside him, or it was something deeper he had yet to discover, he wasn’t too sure.

“Yo Icchi, you seem distracted, what’s on your mind?” Ren asked him as the two walked side by side down the dark and damp street. The rain was pelting down on anyone out and about today.

Tokiya shook his head, shaking off his thoughts with a smile, “I’m fine, it’s nothing. I guess I was just blanking out for a bit”.

Ren frowned, “If it’s Ikki’s visit bothering ya then it happens to the best of us when we’re rookies. It’s his savage master who’s the real problem. _ He _is the one you should be afraid of, Ikki’s a pussy in reality. He just acts tough so he can stick close to his fearless leader hoping to get his ass fucked like the sick little slut he is,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Do you know how Otoya ended up in a gang?”

“What? Nobody knows that info, and it’s not as if he’d willingly tell you such if you dared to ask. …Why do you ask, anyway?”

“No reason. He just seems troubled more than willingly living the life of a gang member, that’s all. I don’t know if I’m going crazy but I saw something in him that day”.

“Yeah, you’re definitely going crazy. You don’t know Ikki at all. He ain’t troubled, he’s just Ran-chan’s little lovesick puppy being needy for his fill all the time”.

Tokiya hummed in thought, “I suppose you all aren’t exactly the type to reveal such personal information, huh?”

“Well,” Ren glanced in his direction as he put his hands behind his head, “You haven’t told us why you wanted to join the White Devils. Camus probably got it out of you just to make sure you weren’t a spy for the Black Orchids, which is understandable”.

Tokiya sighed, his thoughts regrettably returning to Otoya, “I wish you’d given me a different rookie mission. Otoya saw me that day, he saw me steal the bike and I can see in his eyes that he’s going to kill me with no hesitation if he ever finds me alone!”

Ren shrugged again and looked back at Tokiya as he paused in their walk, “Comes with the territory, unfortunately, literally speaking. Besides, he won’t kill you unless Ran-chan orders him to do it, so consider yourself safe until he’s given the order. At most, if he does find you alone then he’ll just torture you”.

Nothing sounded less pleasing to Tokiya than that, and with the way Otoya had taken to looking at him, he dreaded what his ideas of torture could entail.

* * *

He sat with Reiji and Ai that evening for dinner, the day had been uneventful and drowning in rainwater. Food was surprisingly good here and Tokiya sometimes found it hard to remember he was surrounded in living with a bunch who called themselves a gang. Camus definitely knew how to treat his members as good as he could despite their reputation.

“Reiji? Can you perhaps tell me what Ranmaru is like?” he asked, surprising even himself, let alone the former spy member.

Reiji tensed up immediately but Ai was soon squeezing and rubbing his shoulder in ease and comfort. He knew he shouldn’t have even asked Reiji, but of all people, he figured he was the one who had gotten closest to the other gang leader while he had spent time as a Black Orchids member.

“It’s alright Reiji, you don’t have to,” Tokiya said in apology but Reiji shook his head.

“No Tokki, you deserve to know, especially if Otoyan’s going to be prowling around you like I’ve begun to suspect. I saw how he kept giving you pissed off looks”.

_ At first, I thought he was just pissed with me because I almost ran him over, but now I guess it’s because the bike was the belonging of someone he dearly cares about and follows the loyal orders of, _he dipped his head, nodding for Reiji to continue.

“Ran-Ran…he…,” Reiji took a breath to console himself as Tokiya listened with full focus, “He’s brutal, to say the least. I didn’t expect to be so drawn into him when I was a spy there - and yes, I admit it was spying - he just had this aura that captivated me. I was never really in love with him, but we did…have some moments of sexual intimacy, to say the least.

“Otoyan was always hateful toward me, and now I can see why; I took everything he wanted during my time with the Black Orchids. Otoyan had long dreamed of being Ran-Ran’s right hand, and as soon as he managed to out me and label me a traitor, he didn’t hold back in taking what he always believed was owed to him. Ran-Ran always praised him. It’s true what they say; Otoyan is a dog. Well and truly”.

Tokiya nodded slowly, letting his brain process the information presented to him. Ranmaru must’ve taken a special liking to Reiji to have let him get so close.

“But, when it was just Ran-Ran and I? …He was sometimes gentle. So, I think I must’ve broke his heart in a way, even just a tiny bit. He’s always been strong and kept to himself. Back then, Otoyan and Syo-tan were dating, but it was starting to get more and more obvious that Otoyan wanted more and Ran-Ran was his way of getting that something more. Syo-tan and he began to bicker and fight so much that the one time they began to draw blood and Syo-tan pulled out a dagger on Otoyan, Ran-Ran had had enough and kept the two apart for a few days”.

“Sounds like a heavy breakup…,” Tokiya mused and Ai nodded in agreement.

“Having gotten his wish of getting close to Ranmaru like he wanted must’ve only made Ittoki’s behaviour worse. I doubt Kurusu could’ve handled him even if they had stayed together. I reckon Ittoki may have even planned it that way”.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean he must’ve planned to sacrifice his relationship in order to reach a higher rank. From what I used to hear, Ittoki and Kurusu were incredibly close and would always have each other’s back. It was evident enough in their fighting whenever a fight would arise between our two groups. Ittoki grew jealous of Reiji, then found an opportunity to get exactly what he wanted, whether it hurt Kurusu or not”.

Tokiya pondered over the thought. If all that was true, then he’d have to be extra careful from now on. This man, his new enemy, was hellbent on getting his way. Tokiya must look like a good meal to him; someone who had done something so bad in his eyes that he was already set on revenge and absolutely would not hesitate to write his name in his blood when given a chance to be done and rid of him.

Tokiya was scared, definitely, but he was intrigued. There was something more to this Otoya guy, and as dangerous as it was, he wanted to find out what lay hidden beneath the cold and dark demeanour of the man.

_Perhaps I’m the one with the death wish now… _


End file.
